Sofia Hanaba
Red |planet/star/satellite= Sun |animal= Phoenix |element/power= Fire |zodiac= Scorpio |sub-unit= Cassiopeia |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Fuyuka Hashimoto |singer= Fuyuka Hashimoto }} Sofia Hanaba ( はな場ソフィア Hanaba Sofia) is the main protagonist of Nebula Aikatsu! her main brand is Sun of Espanã. She changed her brand for Red Dulce in New Nebula. She is the co-leader of Cosmic Cherry and leader of Cosmic Latte. She is also part of Cassiopeia. Bio Backstory was born in Spain, she lived there until she was 11 and learned japanese. She often mixes her Spanish with her Japanese. She was inspired by her mother to become a designer as she is both a stylist and a model. Due to her being a model, Sofia knows a lot of designers, she and Sophie saw these designers Sophie learned a lot of designer skills and the way to make a dress shine. When she entered the academy, she entered the designing class, she amazed everyone with her skills. She proved herself to be a good designer. When she was chosen to be in a group with all her friends, she wasn't so sure but her mother and friends convinced her that she would be okay and proved to have good leading skills. Sophie was determined to become the top idol and to have fun while on her way to become one. When she realized her dreams of becoming one of the best top designers and a top idol, she decided to teach rookie idols how to design. In New Nebula, Sophie is now a top idol and a renowned top designer and a teaches younger idols. She supports her little sister and is always giving her advices. She is determined to make her sister the top idol she desire to become. Personnality Soft spoken and passionate Sofia is a strong willed person, who puts a lot of passion in what she does. She trains a lot and works a lot to improve. She is a very supportive and cheering friend, always comforting them and joking even. Under her serious and elegant image she is actually very jolly and cheerful. Appearance Sofia has light tanned skin, bright red hair almost reaching her waist. She has bright red eyes matching her hair. She is quite tall but often wears heels. She is a very elegant woman, often wearing pencil skirts, turtlenecks, heels, boots and classy chemises. She likes to wear the color red along with black, white and other colors that she likes to mix with red. Etymology Sofia (ソフィア Sofīa) from the Greek sofia wich means wisdom. Hana (ハナ Hana) means flower, Ba (場 Ba) means field. Discography Mini-Albums *''Wilted'' (2018) *''Dew'' (2018) *''Sunlight'' (2018) *''Red Sun'' (2019) Aura Sophie's aura is composed of flame feathers, roses and petals swirling around her, small suns hovering above her and fire coming from the floor. Her aura changes a little bit in New Nebula in which instead of small suns hovering above her, a giant phoenix flies above her and a sun symbol is behind her. Trivia *Her blood type is A. *Her favorite color is red *'Favorite Foods': Enchiladas, takoyaki, churros, spring rolls, sushis. *She was born in Barcelona. *Her full name is Sofia Marisol Hanaba. *Her favourite flower is the rose. *Sofia has won several awards as an actress. *She produced all her mini albums along with other producers. *Sofia became rather famous as a model, often receiving gifts from famous brands for her birthdays. *She likes to cook and bake. *She is of Catalan descent from her mother's side. **Her Mother was born in Catalonia. Category:Main Idols Category:Characters Category:Sexy Idols Category:Aikatsu New Nebula Category:Cosmic Cherry Category:Nebula Aikatsu Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39